


how hi are you?

by b00g0thicz



Category: Metallica
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00g0thicz/pseuds/b00g0thicz
Summary: cliff smokes with you, and you both joke and just, do stupid shit basically!!
Relationships: Cliff Burton/Reader
Kudos: 4





	how hi are you?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy it! :) it's kind of short because i didn't know what to write? sorry-!

chilling with cliff had to be your most favorite way to pass time. you and the bassist, in the car, parked at an abandoned, old cemetery in the middle of nowhere. both of you used the middle console as an arm rest as he took a hit, inhaling and blowing the smoke into the outside air. the music on the radio was low, but not low enough to where you couldn't hear it. his light brown hair flipped over his shoulder as he turned to pass it to you. “silence is really killing me right now.” you said in a quiet and low tone, bringing it up to your lips to feel the smoke pour easily into your mouth, the white paper burning slowly as you pull in a big hit. inhaling the smoke and holding it there, you smile at cliff, his eyes moving to look into yours.

“silence is what we need right now, y/n. that's why we're here.” he chuckled, taking the joint from you to put it up to his lips now. letting the smoke out, you coughed and sputtered, making him pull back from the joint and laugh. “you okay there, y/n?” he asked, you only replying by flipping him off and more coughing between your own laughter. “holy shit!” you yell, his laughter getting more silent when he laughs harder. “fuck, man. you didn't have to take that big of a hit!” he pats you on the back, taking his hit off the joint before putting it out.

“fuck this, we're gonna go get something to eat.” putting the car's shift in reverse, he backed up out of the dirt parking lot, turning around to stop at the opening to the road. “already?” you question, a giggle leaving your mouth, making him snort. “fucking hell, stop laughing already. you're gonna make me fuck up.” he grins, holding back a laugh as he turns out of the cemetery, driving down the paved road. “once we get there, you're gonna order, y/n.”

“me? no, you are! you're in the driver's seat.”

“we'll see about that one.”

pulling up to the drive thru of your favorite restaurant, he rolled down his window. “hey, can we get uh-!”

“what the fuck is that voice?” cliff whispered, making you crack up.

“uh, can we get a-” you start again, back in that low, manly, “cliff” voice that you were struggling to do. “can we get two burgers- four actually, no pick- pickles!!” the last word slipped out in a mix of your voice and the fake one, because you couldn't contain your laughter while he stared at you with a look of amusement on his face. “yeah, give us 2 drinks too, one coke, one dr pepper!” he called out, flicking your forehead. “ow, bitch!” your mouth was now covered by his hand, and his straight face was now being cracked by small jerks of his lips into a smile. “we can't take each other anywhere.” you said, your sound muffled by his hand. “i know, but it's always fun so it's okay. you're one of the only ones i'd smoke with anyways.”


End file.
